Modern wireless communication technology is developing fast to cover a plethora of possible use cases. Communication in particular has to be possible and efficient in a wide range of coverage scenarios, and should also be available for device with limited (cheap) radio capabilities. In particular for such device, it may be challenging to find and identify cells of wireless communication networks, which is particularly important in the context of handover processes.